Madame Kanji Diary
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: COMPLETED, Slice of Kanji's life, that Kanji replaced Igor's task in Velvet Tailor...Well, is Velvet Tailor will be as great as Velvet Room?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Madame Kanji Story -tale of Velvet Room-  
**Rating:** SU no? K+  
**Genre:** Comedy  
**Author:** Om Imo aka Mimo the Hentai-sama *dilindes*  
**Disclaimer:** Kanji Tatsumi, Para penghuni velvet room, Minato Arisato, Aigis, Persona 4 Chara.  
**Starring:** Kanji Tatsumi

**PENJELASAN:**

cerita ini bisa dibilang lumayan rumit dan acakadul. ada beberapa arc di cerita super pendek ini.

**PROLOG ARC**

Awalnya menurut saya,

Kanji itu penggabungan keren dan kreatif...

dan Igor ngefusenya menjadi satu...

biar gw tulis pas Igor nge-fuse kepribadian Kanji...

[Normal Spread fusion SKILL, PART ONE by Madame Igor]

SFX: tuing!

Igor: LOH?! ini wild card Kanji Tatsumi yah?!

Margaret: *pingsan*

*ngeliat kartu arcana*

Igor: WTH?! *pingsan*

Kita perhatikan wild card yg dipegang Igor...

Tertulis disana "Empress"...

"Kanji Monroe..."

*dilindes pake tank*

* * *

[Part 2 fusions]

Igor: Margaret..., mari kita coba fuse ulang..., kalau tidak..., bagaimana masa depan Persona 4?! Kalo kita ga bisa, kita ga bakal di gaji ATLUS!  
Margaret: Baik master...

Igor menarik napas dalam2 dan...

Igor: HYAAAAA~ RASENGAN!!!!

Margaret: Loh kok...?!

*WUUUSSSH...*

"emperor, Kanji Tatsumi"

Margaret: *pingsan*  
Igor: LOH, MARGA-CHAN!!! KOK PINGSAN?! UDAH BENER KOK NAMANYA!!!

*ngeliat kartunya*

*GUBRAKK*

igor kembali pingsan melihat bukan data Kanji Tatsumi disitu...  
malahan...

MANOHARA...

*diinjek se-PLI*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Part 3, Madame Igor fused Kanji]

kanji: emm...bang Igor..., terus lanjutan ceritanya apa?

igor: Lets begin...umm..

FLASHBACK!

Elizabeth pun khawatir dan mudik ke velvet room...

Eliz: Apaan ni?!  
Igor: Ah halo, Eliz-chii...  
Eliz: Fuse arcana apaan nih?!  
Igor: Mau kamu yg coba?! gw udh nyerah!!!  
Eliz: Oke..., tunggu bentar, gw cabut dulu...

5 MENIT KEMUDIAN

Eliz: udah tu!

*Kanji Tatsumi-Emperor*  
Igor: WEKS KEREN! pake apaan?!  
eliz: pake kamehameha---emm... maksudku pake cara khusus...  
Igor: ???  
eliz: tau kan great seal? nah..., pas Nyx nya meleng gw tuker Minato pake foto Manohara...

WHAT THE?!

[Batagor tale]

mbah igor yg lg suffering coz kgk pny doku meminta philemon yg brupa kupu2 untuk mncari seta,  
lalu stlh seta summon izanagi n nyelamatin kanji, seta disuruh bw kanji ke velvet room. namun kanji "terpilih" karena dia pny skill yg org laen g pny ( stidakny di inaba ) yaitu ngejahit boneka, lalu mereka  
kerjasama bikin bisnis yg NEW BRAND di JUNES, yaitu, TOKO TOSERBAGOR ( toko serba boneka n batagor )

nanti mncl kasus lg di inaba, judulny " The teror of teror : The return of kanji tatsumi the tailor of teror"

Reporter : seorang pmuda gagah di inaba, meneror penduduk skitar dgn skillny yg ga "sesuai" dgn pnampilanny. Disiarkan langsung dari Tatsumi`s textiles, The teror of teror : The return of kanji tatsumi.

Kanji : the hell r u pricks doin` here. this is not a show, get bent ! gw lg krja jgn diganggu donkz!  
yak ! yg jahit X3. ayo bu..jahit clana jahit baju jahit dll dkk dst dsb dll....yg kagak ngejahit ama gw, gw bolongin smua baju lu. tp yg ngejahit ama gua gratis diramal ama mbah igor....

Reporter : .........?

Sang reporter melarikan diri….

**STORY ARC**

-Madame Kanji in Velvet Room-

Setelah gagal menjadi tukang batagor, Kanji ikut Igor.

"Kanji..." ucap Igor perlahan.

"terima kasih telah..., menemaniku nyari uang..." Igor menahan tangisnya.  
"Emang loe mo kemana?" Kanji terdiam.

"...keliling dunia mencari guest baru..." ujar Igor. "aku menitipkan velvet room ini padamu..." ujar Igor, seraya memberikan velvet keyblade pada Kanji.

"Aku juga memberimu Margaret dan Elizabeth..., aku pergi..." lanjut Igor, meninggalkan Kanji.

"...." Kanji memegang Keyblade biru itu.

"...baiklah, Igor sayang..., aku akan menjadi madame Kanji disini..." ujar Kanji, ia mengenakan tuxedo Igor dan duduk di bangku Igor.

"ehhem..., welkame to the velvet tailor..." ucap Margaret.

"Bila tertarik menjadi guest klik REG VELVET NAMA ANDA, kirim ke 741..." lanjut Elizabeth.

"SILAHKAN!" Kanji pun menunduk di depan kamera di 'Mayonaka Terebi special' dengan kameramen Sadako.

...and thus..., Kanji's live begun as the residence of the Velvet Tailor...

* * *

**-chapter 2-**

"Ini teh-nya, Minato-sama..." ujar Margaret.

"Thx..., teh apa ini?" tanya Minato.

"Earl Grey dari [bulu ketek igor] maksud saya... daun teh pilihan dan gula alami ..." jawab Margaret.

"Nah, ada perlu apa loe disini, Minato?" tanya Kanji.

"...boleh gw perpanjang kontrak selama 1 tahun?" Minato menundukkan wajah.

"Terserah deh, asal loe jgn kawin kontrak ma eike..." Kanji membuka guest book dan menandatangani perjanjian itu.

"...soalnya aku pengen nikah ama Nyx..." ujar Minato.

Eliz dan Marga hanya bisa melongo.

"Kalo ente udeh mo merit, undang eike, DEAL?" ucap Kanji, sambil menghilangkan guest book.

"Thx, Kanji-san...!" setelah Minato membungkuk salam, ia pun pergi dari situ...

-chap 2 end-

* * *

**[Chapter 3]**

"Hmm..." Kanji meratapi Velvet Room yg kembali sepi.

"Master, yang daftar SMS baru 17 juta orang dan semua blom ngikut seleksi..." ujar Eliz.  
"Kita bersih2 aja sambil nunggu..." ujar Margaret.

*CKLEK*

"...Tamu...?" ujar Kanji, seraya duduk di sofa-nya memperhatikan bayangan orang tsb.

"...Permisi..." ucap orang itu.

*gasp* Margaret pun kaget.

"...WHAT THE HELL...?!" Kanji hanya bisa cengo.

Tamu itu di kerubungi ratusan philemon...., ia adalah Yukiko Amagi.

"Yukiko-senpai...?" ucap Kanji yang masih shock.

"Emm..., tadi aku liat Mayonaka Terebi, lalu aku SMS ke nomor itu dan..., aku..., bermimpi dikejar-kejar ribuan anjing gilakupu-kupu biru menuju pintu ini..." jelas Yukiko.

"...duduklah dulu, Margaret, siapkan teh, Elizabeth, tutup pintu..."

5 Menit Kemudian...

"Jadi..., apa senpai tertarik dengan Velvet Tailor?" ujar kanji sambil meminum kopi-nya.

"Emm..." Yukiko mulai ragu."Apa tidak ada masalah jika aku terima kontrak ini?" tanya Yukiko.

"Terserah kemauanmu, senpai" ucap Kanji. "Kau telah dipilih para Philemon..., tanda tangani saja kontrak ini dan kamu resmi jadi multiple persona user dan karyawan Tailor..."

"Baiklah..." Yukiko menandatangani kontrak itu.

"apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanya Eliz.

"...aku tadi berpikir aku dapat merombak Amagi Inn jadi Amagi Funkstyler Inn yg bernuansa gothic loli dengan sedikit versi horor-ish dengan maid2 memakai usagi-mimi (hiasan telinga kelinci) dan kostum Kamen Rider.... tetapi sisi lain diriku pasti menolaknya, lagipula mana mungkin aku bisa merusak Inn punya keluarga begitu aja, kan?"

"Oh yeah..." Kanji hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih, dateng lagi ya!" ucap Margaret sambil membukakan pintu exit.

[2nd guest stories end]

* * *

**[Chapter 4]**

Velvet Tailor lumayan kebanjiran order menjahit XP

"...Ini benang putihnya, kak?" tanya Eliz pada Margaret, sambil menarik benang di bawah meja.  
"...BURN IT AWAY!!!!" Margaret menodong benang itu dengan Raden Bookmark.

Eliz pun melemparnya ke arah Kanji.

"...Ini benang bukannya bahan silk yg bagus buat ngejait?!" ujar Kanji menarik benang itu.

"IT'S A...." Margaret kali ini menodong Kanji dgn Raden Bookmark.  
"...Igor's UBAN!!!!" lanjutnya.

"...WAT THE HEL?!"

*TOK TOK TOK*

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan suasana.

"...Masuk aja mbak, ga di kunci!" teriak Kanji.

*Klek*

Itu adalah wanita..., eh, salah... Anti-shadow robot dari Persona 3 series, Aigis.

"...saya minta perpanjang kontrak..." jelas Aigis singkat.

"Duduklah dulu, share masalah mu dan nikmati earl grey..." ucap Margaret, sambil menawarkan teh.

"...aku..." Aigis merenung dan duduk di kursi tamu.  
"Ceritakan masalahmu..." ucap Kanji dgn gentle.

"...aku ingin kekuatan..." aigis terbata2. "Untuk membunuh Nyx dan mencegah Minato merit..."

para penghuni Velvet Room langsung menyemburkan ludah.

"AKU GAK PEDULI!!! POKOKNYA AKU MO ABISIN NYX SEBELUM DIA MELAKUKAN DE-EL-EL (dan lain-lain) DENGAN MINATO!!!" teriaknya "POKONYA AKU GAK PEDULI!!!"sahutnya lagi. "KALAU BISA KULEDAKIN PAKE C4!!!! DAN KUTEMBAK KE NERAKAAAAA!!!!"

Kanji terdiam sejenak, Eliz dan Marga budek.

"...It's about forbidden love, miss Aigis.." ucap Kanji dengan wajah melankolis.

"Please sign the contract and go for it..., I know your feeling cuz..., I have been abandoned by Yosuke-senpai for the time being *sob*" Kanji menitikkan air matanya.

"Makasih, Kanji-san. I hope we'll met again..."

Aigis dengan nada senang meninggalkan Velvet Tailor.

"Goodbye, and stay healthy..." ujar eliz sambil nerbangin sapu tangannya.

"....btw!!!" treak Margaret. "BESOK DEDLEN!!! AYO JAIT MAS~~~"

"Oke deh! mari kita berdoa semoga Aigis dapet hidup baru~" ujar Kanji, mengambil bagian jahitannya.

[3rd Guest Curhat end]

* * *

**[Chapter 5]**

Pembukaan chapter ini kurang enak karena melihat anggota Velvet Room, eh, Tailor, pada tepar.

"Selese jg tu baju numpuk!" ucap Marga, yang tertimpa banyak kain-kain.

"...Order baru udah berdatangan nih, gw udah cek dari 569345 Email, 64532 halaman di forum, 122290 panggilan, 120000 chat ama 127564 SMS..." ucap Eliz sambil membawa segentong benang.  
"OKE! KEMBALI BEKERJAAAA~" teriak Kanji bersemangat.

Mereka pun bekerja, menenun kain, menjahit manual, menganyam, dsb...

"...Lama-lama kita tajir deh" ucap Eliz.  
"Terus bisa beli Bookmark baru buat Compedium!" lanjut Margaret.  
"...dan dapet pegawai baru juga dari guest yang dateng." celetuk Kanji.

Mereka tambah semangat.

"TOK TOK TOK"

"...Silahkan masuk!!!" ujar Eliz.

"Klek..."

Orang itu..., berpakaian Yasogami High dan memakai headphone oranye, Yosuke Hanamura.

"...Senpai...?" ucap Kanji, setengah bingung.  
"Katanya disini bisa buat kontrak yah?" tanya Yosuke. " Aku ingin buat, untuk 9 bulan 10 hari"

"KAMU HAMIL?!" teriak Margaret.  
"HELL NO!" jawab Yosuke, sambil duduk di atas tumpukkan kain.  
"Abis 9 bulan, udah kayak orang hamil aja..." sindir Eliz, sambil membawakan teh Oolong.

"Soalnya!" ucap Yosuke sambil meerapikan kerahnya. "Dalam waktu 9 bulan itu aku harus melamar dan menarik perhatian 21 arcanum Shadows"

"LAH?! BUAT APAAN COBA?!" treak Marga dan Eliz.

"INI ADALAH JANJI LAKI2!!" jawab Yosuke. "COWOK ITU HARUS KEREN, MACHO DAN MANLY!"

"Macho....? mantan cowok maksud loe?!" Marga melempar Raden Bookmarknya pada Yosuke. "KALO GITU JADI BENCONG AJA LW DIPEREMPATAN!!!" triaknya.

"Santai, bro." ucap Yosuke sambil menghirup teh-nya. "Plis deh, jangan lebay!" lanjutnya.

"*sweatdrop* sabar kak" ucap Eliz pada Marga yang berapi-api.

"Tapi jangan poligami, bu~" ujar Kanji. "Lagi apa hubungannya kejantanan dengan 21 arcanum Shadows?"

"Gw pengen ngalahin si Souji..." ucap Yosuke. "Oleh karena itu, dengan poligami 21 arcanum shadows, dia pasti akan tunduk padaku..." ucapnya.

"LW-NYA YANG GILA!!!" Margaret bersiap ngeluarin Megidolaon 9,999 damage.

"SABAAAR KAAAAK~" ujar Eliz, menghalangi sang kakak.

"Tandatanganin deh kontraknya~" ucap Kanji sambil menunjukkan kontrak Velvet Tailor. "Jangan lupa kalo lw jadi BENCONG ADMIN disini, okeh?"

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi membuat Souji nyium2 kaki gw"

Yosuke menandatangani kontrak itu.

"...Oke..., silahkan ini kuncinya dan jgn lupa visit Forum Velvet Tailor kami, admin baru ^_^" ucap Kanji senang.

"...Farewell~ gw bakal ngalahin SOUJI!! SOUJI MUST WEAR GOTHIC LOLY AND DANCING LIKE RISE!!!" Yosuke pun ngibrit.

"Seneng deh kita~ " ujar Eliz.

Mereka pun lanjut ngejahit dan cerita ini bersambung karena author males nulis

[Curhat Guest 4 End]

-------MARGARET NOTES----------------------------------------

"Bagi para pembaca, sedikit servis [strike] bulu idung igor [/strike], kami akan mengepost daftar staff Velvet Tailor sementara!"

~VELVET TAILOR FORUM, nerima tugas ngejait ~

Admin: Madame Kanji  
Velvet Mod: Marga dan Eliz  
Bencong Admin: Yosuke Hanamura, aka Poligaminator Shadow  
Moderator: Yukiko Amagi aka Sadako Inn Keeper, Minato Arisato aka Nyx Fiance  
Forum admin: Aigis aka Orang ketiganya Nyx

"Selamat menikmati FF~"

* * *

**[Chapter 6]**

"na~ na… na…na… na~" senandung Kanji sambil ngejahit.  
"Lagu apaan tu master?!" ujar Marga, yg sedang menyulam selendang 1000 km pesanan Mbok Jamu gentayangan.  
"Lagu harvest moon: back to nature ^_^" ucap Kanji santai.

Elizabeth datang membawakan minuman, yaitu Teh Poci dingin seharga 4000 rupiah kalo di kurs ke Indo.

"Ini minumannya! Kakak yg Lemon, aku yang Madu, kalo master yang ada Extra Joss nya!" ucap Eliz sambil membagi minuman.  
"Makasih~" ucap Margaret.  
"Biar semangat nyanyi nyook~!" ujar Kanji.  
"BAIK MASTER!!!"

Margaret siap-siap.

"...was yea rha...." Margaret melantunkan Hymn GAJE.

"WHEREEE ARE YOU GOINGGG~" triak Kanji.

"demi penguasa bumi dan surga...eh..." Eliz membetulkan kata2nya.

"……papa-papparazzi…" sela Margaret.

"Tak Gendong, kemana2~" lanjut Elizabeth.  
"ENAK TO, MANTEP TO!" lanjut Margaret.

"...Diiiaaaaa....." Marga mengganti lagu.

"Kanjibella.....~" lanjut Kanji.

"lambang cinta... yang premaaan~" sahut seorang lagi.

"........eh?! sape yg lanjutin?!" ujar Kanji kaget.

"Jangan2..." Margaret membalikkan badan.

dan...

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!?"

SKIP 31 menit kemudian....

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

orang itu memakai turtleneck hijau dan atasan putih.

"...wadhyaaaaa?! GUEST TOH?!" ujar margaret yg udah meluk2 Kanji.

"Namaku Fuuka Yamagishi..." ujar gadis itu. "dan...Elizabeth ya? jangan memeluk kakiku ^_^ "  
"Ah, maap nona!!"

"Emm...Nona Fuuka..., ada masalah apa?" ujar Kanji yang masih dipeluk Margaret.

"Biar kuseduhkan teh..." ucap Eliz.

"emm..., aku kesini untuk..., ikut Termehek-mehek..." ucap Fuuka pelan.  
"hmm...kenapa bisa ampe begitu?" ujar Kanji sambil memainkan benang.

"aku...dicampakkan..." Fuuka mulai menangis.

"HAH?! AMA SIAPA?!" Margaret teriak dengan tegas.

"...Oh my..., ama sape? kok eike ga tau??" jawab Kanji.

"Lw ga baca majalah Gadis sih...*sob*" ucap Fuuka.

"aku...dicampakkan oleh..." lanjut Fuuka, masih tersedu2.

"...hmhm???" Kanji tambah serius.

"...Junpei-kun..."

[SFX para pemirsa: OOOOH.......]

"Kok bisa..., dia padahal baik ama eike..." ujar Kanji, sambil mengelap wajahnya.

"...sialan lu germo, gw aja sekamar blom pernah...!" ujar Fuuka.

"WOT?! SEKAMAR NGAPAIN?!" ujar Eliz dan Marga kaget.

"Maen PS3..." ucap Kanji. "Maen itu tuuh...., Harvest Moon!"

"BALIK KE TOPIK!!" triak Kanji.  
"Kamu..., gimana ceritanya ampe dicampakkin?!" ujar Eliz.

"Gini...." Fuuka merendahkan suaranya. "Gw...lagi di dorm..., maen MMORPG sama Jupe-kun..., terus dia OFF..., dianya malah naek sepeda berdua ama Koromaru ama maen suit ama Minato..." ucapnya sambil mojok.

"Gak kayak eike, dia kalah pas eike maen trus kabur dech..., nyebelin la yaow~" komen Kanji.

"Aku ingin kekuatan untuk merebutnya kembali dengan persona dari semua halangan ITU!" ucap Fuuka tegas.

"...Oke, eike setuju berat~ ttd disini dan REBUT DIA!!!!" ujar Kanji.

"Makasih ^_^ " Fuuka pun ngibrit dari Velvet Tailor

"...Nah, lanjut karoke ma jaitnya =_=" ujar Eliz.

"OKE~..." ucap semua serempak.

cerita berakhir, maksud ane bersambung karena author di warnet

[curhat guest 5 end]

--------------------------------------  
Notes :

"HALO PEMIRSA INDONESIAAA~, SAYA MARGARET DISINI!!!"

"Dan saya Imo~"

"HEH AUTHOR!!! DIBALIK LAYAR AJA LOE!!!" Margaret ngehajar Author pake Megidolaon.

"EHHEM~" ulangnya. "Saya ngasih catatan soal persona yang diterima para guest!" ucap Margaret sambil membalikkan bookmarknya.

THERE IT IS!!!:

-Yosuke: Juno  
-Yukiko: False Messiah (versi bencong )  
-Aigis: Susano-O  
-Minato: Konohana-Sakuya  
-Fuuka: Kamui

"ENJOY FF AND HAVE HAPPY DAY~" teriaknya.

Author gosong di balik tabir


	2. Chapter 2

**[Next Diary Pages--Page Two]**

(Imo means the author, okay?)

Kali ini order agak sedikit banyak, 100x lipat dari biasanya. Tetapi mereka tetep semangat kerja.

"...Emm..., untuk nambah semangat kita ngapain lagi yah??" ujar Eliz yang lagi menenun.

"Kalo nyanyi udah biasa..." ucap Margaret.

"OKE!!! KALO GITU KITA CROSS DRESS AJA!!" teriak Kanji.

"HAHHH...?" kedua kakak beradik itu kaget.

"Pake aja baju di belakang situ~" jelas Kanji. "Biar gw tulisin ngapain pake baju tsb...!" ucap Kanji lagi.

---------------------------  
SKIP

"Nah..., eike cocok kan pake kostumnya Jasmine Disney World?" ucap Kanji, sambil joget ala Dewi Persik.

"...Ini kostum APAAAA?!" teriak Marga.

"...Itu kan...kostum yg eike pengen buanget getho..." ujar Kanji.

"Kostum apaan?" tanya Eliz.

"Kostum dari Sinetron terkenal KANJI IS MANOHARA..." jelas Kanji.

"Kalo yg gw pake?" tanya Eliz pada semuanya.

"Itu..., eike sendiri yang ngerancang loch..." ucap Kanji. "...Buat casting-nya sinetron KANJIBELLA..., eike rancang dari bulu ayam, topi beludru dengan sedikit essense kotoran kerbau..."

*TOK TOK*

"Weks...., tamu...!!!"

Para penghuni Velvet Room berubah kayak Kamen Rider kembali ke bentuk semula.

Gadis itu..., menjebol pintu Velvet Room ampe engselnya kena idung Margaret.

"...hiks..."

[SFX para pemirsa: OOOOOHHHHHHH]

"...Termehek-mehek lagi yach?" tanya Eliz.

"....hmmm...." ujar Kanji. "Nona..., kalo kau punya waktu lebih bisakah kamu tenang sedikit dan perbaiki pintu itu? Eike aja butuh SEMINGGU maen ama Igor buat ganti rugi..." lanjutnya.

"...Jadi master udah ga virgin?!??!!??!" Margaret dan Elizabeth mojok berdua di pojokan sambil saling berpelukan dan menggigil.

"EHHEM!! KALIAN TENANGIN AJA GADIS INI, BIAR EIKEH YANG URUS PINTU!!!"

After she calmed down and minum Teh assam buatan Kanji.

"Nama saya Chidori Yoshino..., umur sudah tidak muda lagi dan status lajang..., berasal dari daratan dan menyukai pria yang setia serta baik..."

"EMANGNYA INI KONTAK JODOH?!" Margaret ngamuk lagi.

"maaf..." ucap Chidori.

"...Boleh kita langsung ke topik? Daripada lama2..." ucap Kanji, mulai serius.

"Begini...." ia merendahkan suara. "Aku dicampakkan oleh Jupe-kun..."

[SFX PEMIRSA: WHAT THE?!.....]

"...Lagi2 tu Jupe..., btw sejak kapan kita manggilnya Jupe? kan namae Junpei..." tanya Eliz.

"...Terserah authornya kan bu, kita maenin peran kita aja..." bisik Margaret pada Eliz.

"...Dia keasikan jalan ama Koromaru daripada ama gw... *hiks*" Chidori mulai menangis lagi. "Padahal gw dah mo daftar jadi gadis sampul buat beberapa majalah hanya untuk Junpei..." Ia terisak. "Kan dia suka masang poster gadis sampul dari taun 2007..., nah, gw mo ikut..., tapi dia maen ama Koromaru mulu..."

"...dan..., kamu mau gunain persona buat ngalahin dia? EIKE SETUJU!!!" teriak Kanji. "Soalnya udah 3x puasa 3x lebaran si Jupe-kun kagak nelpon2 ato SMS..." ujarnya sambil mojok.

"Silahkan tandatangani kontrak ini dan raih cintamu, tapi jangan jadi stalker, oke?" Margaret menyodorkan buku tamu.

Chidori menandatangani buku itu.

"Berarti lw adalah Bang Toyib Admin karena memenuhi kriteria otak eike...." ucap Kanji.

"Dan persona awalmu adalah............." Eliz membalik halaman compendium.

BRAAAK, dia tepar.

"...Hah?! napa lw!!! OI BU, SADAR!!!!! CICILAN RUMAH MASIH 32x LAGI!!!" teriak Margaret, sambil

"...Biar gw sebutin..., emm..., namanya rumit nih..., Hermes..."

Chidori ikutan tepar.

"LAH???? KOK PADA TEPAR?! LAGI JAMAN YAH?!" teriak Kanji.

"...itu persona lamanya Jupe-kun yang juga di tinggalin Jupe-kun......, gara2 Trismegistus mencumbui Jupe-kun duluan dan..."

BRAKKKK, Kanji ikutan pingsan.

"Emm..., cerite-nye kite tutup dulu ye? Gimana bisa lanjut kalo semuanya tepar gara2 Playboy cap Kaki Kuda Jupe Iori?! TUNGGU KISAH BERIKUTNYA HANYA DI VELVET TAILOR!!!" promosi Margaret.

[Termehek2 Guest 6 END]

* * *

Next Day...!

Velvet Tailor kali ini agak sedikit ganti pemandangan, jok sofanya diganti warna biru muda. Trus ada sangkar philemon di dekat pintu masuk.

"...Udah lama gak santai bgt yak..." ujar Kanji sambil menyeruput Teh Earl Grey.

"Iyak,,, dari 6000000000000 request jahit..." ucap Eliz sambil melemaskan punggunggnya. "Encok gw kambuh nie..."

"Gw manggang pai kacang ijo nih~" ujar Marga dibalik layar.

"Kacang Ijo?!" ujar Kanji. "Wortel dong, biar bagus buat mata eike " jelas Kanji.

"Oke...Wortel..."

"JANGAN KAAAK~" teriak Eliz. "GW ALERGI WORTEL!!!! RASA BLUEBERRY AJA YANG MENGANDUNG BETAKAROTEN UNTUK MATAAAA~"

[Imo: lama2 jadi FF dokter dah nih =))]

"Oke...blueberry ama jus pisang yah?" ucap Eliz, sambil memakai celemek bergambar Doraemon karena sesuai warna velvet room, ia memanggang pai.

Untuk sedikit membuang waktu, Kanji menyapu lantai, sementara Eliz membaca manga doujin K****YO H***AN RE***N!! sambil merakit G***am skala 1/40 (baca: 1-Anime yang banyak doujin Yaoi karangan Akira Amano. Yang kedua itu mainan robot =))).

Ketenangan meliputi Velvet Room….

"BRAAAAAAAAAAK"

Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, pintu velvet room terbuka dengan keras.

"Selamat datang di Velvet…" Kanji belum selesai menyapanya, tamu itu dengan spontan langsung memeluk Kanji erat-erat.

[SFX Pemirsa: OOOOOOOOOH…]

Eliz pun menjatuhkan Gun*** yang telah dirakitnya hingga berserakan. Margaret yang datang dari dapur menumpahkan jus pisangnya.

"Emm…nona…?" ujar Kanji pelan. "Bagaimana kalo anda melepas pelukan ini…?"

[Imo: bilang aja keenakan!!!]

Tetapi cewek itu malah memeluk Kanji makin erat.

"EHHEM…STOP, HENTIKAN!!!" Eliz mengeluarkan peluit dan kartu kuning. "Nona…, bila anda tidak bisa berhenti, aku akan mengeluarkan kartu kuning kedua. Dan terpaksa anda harus angkat kaki dari Velvet Tailor ini selama 2 sesi berikut!!!" jelasnya sambil membaca buku peraturan Wasit Velvet Stadium.

Cewek itu terdiam dan melepas Kanji. Ia pun dengan gontai menduduki sofa tamu, matanya masih sembab berlinang air mata.

[Imo: Apaan nih? Termehek-mehek?! XP]

Kanji merapikan kerah dan dasinya dengan sangat gentle dan duduk kembali ke sofa master.

"Apa masalah nona…?" ucapnya dengan suara halus. "Sepertinya, mawar semanis nona, dibuang oleh bangsawan terhormat…, itu sesuatu yang sangat kejam…" Kanji mulai bergaya seperti Igor. "Perkenalkan nama anda…" Kanji menepuk tangannya sekali dan men-summon buku tamu beserta pena-nya. Eliz dan Marga berdiri setia di sisi kiri-kanan Kanji.

Cewek itu masih mengeluarkan tampang orang mojok, tetapi ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Yukari…Takeba…" ucapnya pelan. "…Aku baru saja melihat Jupe-kun makan es krim…, dengan Koromaru di sampingnya di bangku Nameless Shrine, bahkan dia mengobrol baik dengan Herald of Yatagarasu…….…" Yukari menunduk.

[Imo: diambil dari…Devil Summoner 2…]

Kanji pun memukul meja.

"APAAAAAA?! ITU JUPE-KUN LAGI?! APA DIA GA PUAS SAMA EIKEH?!?—ehhem, lalu apa urusanmu kesini…?" tanya Kanji.

"…Menjadi kuat…, untuk menampar bolak-balik Jupe-kun, mengalahkan Herald of Yatagarasu dan tentu saja, mengalahkan Koromaru!!!" Yukari mulai bangkit.

Eliz dan Marga asyik mengunyah paid an minum jus.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! EIKEH JUGA BOSEN AMA DIA!!! TANDA TANGANIN NI KONTRAK DAN AKU HADIAHKAN PERSONA SPESIAL~!!!" raung Kanji. "POKOKKE KALO DAH KETEMU SIKAT AMPE MAMPUS TU JUPE!!! BIAR SEKALIAN MUANTHAB DAN UENAK TENAAN!!!"

Dengan mantap Yukari menandatangani kontrak itu.

"Oh iya, Yukari-san~ ini sedikit pai untuk oleh-oleh~" Margaret memberikan kresek hitam berisi [strike]bom dari mbok Noordin M. Top[/strike] 4 potong pai blueberry dengan seliter jus pisang, lengkap dengan kotak pembungkus bergambar philemon.

"Thanks~ budi mu takkan kulupa, nona Kanji!!!" Yukari meninggalkan Velvet Tailor dengan senyum gembira sambil menenteng kresek hitam.

"Posisi dia apa di forum?" tanya Eliz yang sedang membuka website dengan notebook.

"……Moderators untuk bagian kursus jahit…, nama kerennya dia…'Mbah Yukari' mods…" bisik Kanji pada Eliz.

"Btw~ painya udah mo dingin nih, makan nyu~" Margaret mengambil pai 2 loyang lagi dari dapur.

"Naaaaaaaaah~ itadakimaaaasu~"

Tapi, hingga saat ini, keberadaan Igor dan siapakah Junpei saat ini belum terungkap, mari kita kupas di beberapa episode berikut…, setajam…GOLOK…

*ditimpuk Feny Rose aka presenter acara Silet di RCTI*

[Termehek2 dan Kuliner Guest 7 End]

* * *

LANJUT~Next day!

"TUNGGU!!!" seru Eliz. "Ada sedikit kata-kata dari author!"

"Saya Imo akan mencoba bikin misteri baru di Fanfic ini…" ujar Imo.

"HAH??? Bener ni?!" teriak Eliz.

"Yup, tetapi sebisaku yah, Eliz-chan~"

"Kalo gitu… gaji gw naek dunk!" sahut Eliz senang.

"…….kalo minta gaji, minta ke ATLUS-nya, gw kan cuma copy-paste chara doang…" jawab Imo santai.

"SIALAN LOE IMOOOOOOOOOOO~" Eliz memburu author dengan 100000 Lucifer.

"HEEEELP….!!!!"

"….sementara mereka ribut, mari kita mulai aja acaranya…" ucap Margaret yang udah standby.

* * *

Next day...begin.

Velvet Tailor masih menyelidiki keberadaan teroris, maksud saya, Junpei Iori yang telah membuat para wanita termehek-mehek.

"Hmm…kurang ada bukti…" ujar Kanji yang sedang merapikan kertas-kertas.

"Iya master…" Eliz terus berpikir.

"…..hhhmmmm…." Margaret ikut berpikir.

*TOK TOK TOK*

"…………….masuk~" ujar Kanji.

*KLEK*

Pintu itu terbuka, tapi isinya adalah….

3 Orang aneh berjubah serba hitam, mengenakan topeng Kamen Rider Kiva, Ryuki dan Decade .

"…halo…, Kanji-sama…" ujar si wanita itu.

"…anda James Bloond teh???" tanya Margaret.

"Bukan!!! ENAK AJA LOE!!!—ehhem…, kami ingin minta bantuan…" ujar sang Kiva.

"Kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi kami harus mengetes anda dulu…" lanjut Decade.

------- GO TO BATTLE SHIFT --------

[imo: saya akan merubah tampilan FF seperti biasa, maaf yah, para pembaca T_T]

Kiva: Lawan kami, Kanji-sama!!!

Kiva mengeluarkan Bloody Scathach.

Kanji: ooh, ngajak ribut ya loe?! *summoning Ultimate Rokuten Maoh pake Evoker*

Eliz, Marga!! Lawan Decade dan Ryuki, biar aku sikat si Kiva!

Eliz: Oke master!

Marga: Yoyoy~~~

Decade: oke deh, Eliz-chan! Lawan aku!!! *summonning Mad Lucifer*

Eliz: Hah???? O, oke… *summoning Furious Thanatos*

Marga: Black Izanagi Ookami!!!

Ryuki: Oke…, Twilight Metatron!!!

Kanji: Gw udah siapin tempatnya! *ganti tempat*

**~Battle Information~**

**BGM:** The Almighty-SMT: P4 [yang pas lawan Ameno Sagiri]

**List: **Kanji Tatsumi vs Kiva

Elizabeth vs Decade

Margaret vs Ryuki

**Place:** [strike]Kanji bathhouse[/strike] Dark Iwato-dai

[Dark Iwato-dai dorm, Kanji vs Kiva]

Kanji mengeluarkan velvet keyblade warisan Igor dan menantang Kiva.

Kanji: Gw gat au lw dapet Persona dari mana, yg penting ayo berantem!!! [preman mode ON]

Kiva: Bring it onnnn!!!! SCATHACH, MEGIDOLAON!!!!

Kanji: Oh crap,, udah mulai dia!!!

[Kanji dodged]

Kanji: Rokuten Maoh, Thunder Reign!!!!!!!!!

*CTARRRRRR*

*weak*

Kanji: *nyomot keyblade* *lari ke arah Kiva* TAMATLAH KAU, KIVAAAAAAA!!!!!

[Kiva dodged]

Kiva: sekarang…, Magatsu Pixie!!! *ganti Scathach ke Pixie* Serang dengan Garudyne!

Kanji: wat de…?! *ngibrit*

Kiva: SINI LOE KAMPRET!!!!

[Dark Iwato-dai, Strip Mall, takoyaki. Eliz vs Decade]

Eliz: Mereka bertarung yah, decade? Suaranya ampe sini loh~

Decade: Iya *nyaplok Takoyaki*

Eliz: Kita damai aja yak, kan main eventnya si Kanji, bukan gw. Lagian Takoyaki-nya enak nih… ^_^

Decade: Kanji-sama baek ga?

Eliz: Yah, lebih aneh lagi daripada bang Igor. Tapi dia master yang menarik, walopun gw kangen ma bang Igor.

Decade: *minum teh* Oooh…

Eliz: Kalian darimana?

Decade: Emm…, jangan diceritain dulu. Bos kami blom bilang apa2 =))

Eliz: Oke deh… *minum teh* Btw, udah ikut P****k Lover Indo? [nama makanan, yang ada di GCI forum =))]

Decade: EH? Ada yah?? Mau dong!!!

Eliz: kapan2 gw ajak deh ke kantor pusatnya~

[Dark Iwato-dai, Moonlight Bridge--Full Moon. Marga vs Ryuki]

Marga: Ryuk~, bulannya indah ya…

Ryuki: Yup, apalagi sambil maen PSP…

Marga: WOT?! Lw bawa PSP toh?! Gw adanya NDS nih…

Ryuki: Kan game dari A**US udah keluar yg baru di PSP. [baca: yg bikin game Persona]

Marga: Gw baru 4th playthroughnya D***l S**v**or…, udah ada lagi yak??? [baca: game ATLUS di NDS]

Ryuki: Yoe…, judulnya P*****a 3 P*****le. Tapi akhir2 ini gw seringan maen H****st M**n soalna gem A**US nya udah gw tamatin 5 kali. [baca: 1- game baru A**US di PSP, 2- game kesukaan saya yang ttg farming =))]

Marga: Keren nih PSP-nya, boleh pinjem tak???

Ryuki: Jangan ganti skin-nya yak! Kesukaan gw tuh si H****ne M**u ama K***o. [baca: nama vocaloid Yamaha =))]

Marga: Oki doki~ *maen PSP*

Ryuki: Pinjem NDS loe yak, mo maen P****on. [baca: game yg hewannya beratribut dan bisa diajak bertarung, kalo ga salah ada Pikachu... =))]

…Back to Iwato-dai Dorm…

Kanji: Rokuten Maoh, God's Hand!

Kiva: Scathach, Megidolaon!

[HIT!! 2000 damage to both]

Kanji mendarat di depan kamar Fuuka, sambil memegangi Keybladenya.

Kanji: Takkan kubiarkan gw kalah dari loe!!! CHARGE!!!! *adu pedang ama Kiva*

Kiva: *menekan pedang* Gw juga ga mao kalah dari loe!!!!

Kanji: HYAAAAAAAAH….!!!

*CRANG*

Ada suara kaca misterius, dan tiba2 lampu mati.

Kiva: Loh?? Kok mati?!

Kanji: Gw ga lupa bayar PLN ama PAM kok…

*PATS*

Lampu menyala kembali, mereka telah kembali ke Velvet tailor.

???: Hoi…

Ada seorang cowok, yang tampaknya sudah tidak asing lagi, memakai jubah hitam panjang, tetapi dengan topi PLN.

Kanji: Pe, pe…, pe, …pe…, PETUGAS PLN?!

???: Shut up, emang gw petugas PLN, tapi lebih tepatnya Herald of Yatagarasu sementara…, gw naek pangkat…

Eliz: Kamu……….Tatsuya Suou?!

Tatsuya: iyap ^_^ . Kalo kalian tanya soal kenapa ganti tempat, itu karena free trial Dark Iwato-dai udah expired. Jadi kalian dikembalikan kesini oleh gw. Kalo mau perpanjang kontrak di Herald, hubungi aja HP gw. Jangan sering miscall yak.

Marga: Oh ya, om. Boleh minta TTD ga?? Gw maen I**o**nt S** ama E***n*l P***sm**nt di PSP Eliz loh… *menyodorkan Raden Bookmark* (cat: seri2 yang ada di Persona 2)

Tatsuya: Sini buku lw, kapan2 gw kirim pake TIKI lengkap ama TTD Maya, Katsuya, Lisa, Yukino, Philemon, sama Jun.

Kanji: Gw minta perpanjang kontrak dong…!

Tatsuya: Ga bisa, lw harus temui klan K******* ato ga F*****i , baru temui gw di Nameless Shrine. Gw permisi dulu…(Klan yang ada di devil summoner2)

Tatsuya meninggalkan Velvet Tailor.

Kanji: *ehhem* karena kesalahan teknis, gimana kalo kalian Kamen Rider memperkenalkan diri…?

Kiva: Ya udah deh… *lepas topeng*

[To be Continued, and don't forget about the reviews]


	3. Chapter 2 half

**[Next Page, Page 2 and half]**

Kiva membuka duluan topengnya.

Kiva: Ah, hai~ Aku Nagi, Geirin Kuzunoha ke 18.

Decade: Aku Raidou Kuzunoha ke 14. ^_^

Ryuki: Kalo aku sih Romeo, maksud gw…Rasputin =))

Kanji: Woah, tumben ada tamu dari dunia Summoner.

Nagi: Kami dating jauh2 dari Taisho Era loh mas, pake becak.

Kanji: Ya ampyun, gitu ya jeng? Ayo duduk, duduk! Minum Earl Grey dan gosip yuk jeng…

Eliz: *ehhem* Kanji-sama.

Kanji: *balik lagi ke pose gentleman* Hmm, apa urusan kalian semua kesini?

Rasputin: Kau udah liat berita di Indosiar kan? Herald of Yatagarasu menghilang.

Raidou: Kan udah ditayangin juga di Metro TV ama Space Toon.

Marga: Iya, mang kenapa soal itu?

Rasputin: Kami butuh Herald balik. Soalnya Tatsuya juga mo mudik, kami butuh pembantu baru.

Nagi: Iya. Makanya kami kesini mo minta afiliasi dan kerja sama kalian. Kami mo nyoba nyari Herald di sekitar dunia Persona.

Marga: Baik, kami bersedia untuk membantu ^^

Eliz: Ayo kita cari bareng! Di tempat yang paling gampang dulu yah?

Raidou: ? Dimana?

Eliz: Yomotsu-Hirasaka, Abyss of Time, Top of Tartarus, Monad, sama dunia paralel-nya Mary Sonomura.

Kanji: …

Marga: Itu bagian para devil summoner yah? Kami mau telusuri Inaba.

Nagi: *gat au apa-apa* Serahkan pada kami! ^O^

Raidou: Ayo kita berangkat kesana, lewat mana?

Eliz: Ngg…naik aja angkot dari perempatan depan.

Rasputin: ooh, oke. Bye! *goodbye kiss*

Eliz: HOEK…HOEK…

Marga: ya ampun Eliz! Dah hamil berapa bulan? Dicabulin Minato ya?

Eliz: Nggak kok kak!

Kanji: Ayo kita ke Inaba…, kasian gw ama kru summoner.

Yasoinaba.

Kanji jalan bertiga ama Margaret dan Elizabeth.

Mereka bertemu dengan Nanako di depan Aiya.

Nanako: Kanji-san?

Kanji: Oh, ada Nanako-chan!

Nanako: Abis darimana? Nganter dua orang yang nyasar itu?

Eliz: Kami nggak nyasar kok =))

Marga: Kamu abis darimana, Nanako-chan?

Nanako: Abis dapet Persona.

All: HAH?

Nanako: Ada seseorang di Aiya memberikanku pistol, dan suruh aku menembaknya di kepalaku. Jreng~~ muncul Persona.

Kanji: Kau itu polos sekali yah nak, sekarang mana orang itu?

Nanako: Di dalam Aiya, lagi makan.

Kanji: Ayo kita mampir ke dalam lagi, Nana-chan.

Aiya Dinner Restaurant.

Orang yang dimaksud Nanako adalah Jin Shirato, yang kini menjadi penjaga Aiya.

Jin: Oh? Kau balik lagi, Dojima-chan.

Nanako: Soalnya 3 orang ini mau ketemu Jin-san!

Jin: Hmm? Ada apa ya?

Kanji: HEH LOE! LOE NGAPAIN ADEK SEPUPU PASANGAN YAOI GW? [Preman Mode: ON]  
Jin: Ah, itu. Dia minta Persona, jadi gw kasih

Kanji: Persona-nya apaan?

Jin: Melchizedek of the Justice Arcanum.

Kanji: Buat apaan tu Persona?

Jin: Ya…, pokoknya ada orang bertopi biru dateng kesini trus nyuruh gw masukin Persona ke Dojima-chan.

Eliz: HAAAAAAH?

Marga: Trus?

Jin: Dia bawa seorang perempuan bertundung aneh, beserta seorang lagi sedang berdiri di luar…

Eliz: Ga salah lagi, ITU HERALD OF YATAGARASU!

Marga: Bener, master! Dia kapan kesininya, Shirato-san?

Jin: 3 hari lalu…

Kanji: …Makasih atas infonya, selamat sore semua~

Tatsuhime Shrine, outskirt.

Kanji mengontak Nagi yang katanya lagi ada di Monad.

Kanji: Halo, Nagi? Kami udah dapet sedikit info disini. Disana gimana?

Nagi: Disini juga dapet info banyak~

Eliz: He? Apa gw ga salah denger?

Nagi: Disini orangnya pada baik-baik yah. Rasputin aja temenan sama Erebus di Fb sekarang ^^

Marga: Se—Sejak kapan si Erebus punya Fb? Kok dy gak ngasi tau gw?

Nagi: Hemm…trus katanya Nyx mo follow Twitter aku…

Eliz: Ada lagi! Prasaan gw dah bertaun2 disana kok dia ga ngasih alamat Twitter dia ke gw!

Nagi: Disini lagi ada…Izanami Ookami. Dia lagi ngasih alamat blog dia ke Raidou ^^

Kanji: Ya ampun… =_=

Nagi: Tadi Mary Sonomura juga curhat di Wall fb gw soal Tatsuya~

Kanji:…To the point deh, lu nemuin apa aja disana?

Nagi: Yup, kata Rasputin, dia diceritain Erebus kalo ada seseorang bernama Junpei Iori jalan-jalan ke tempatnya dia, terus bawa 2 perempuan. Katanya sih 2 minggu yang lalu, dia sering pindah2 juga sih…

Kanji: Makasih info-nya. Btw,pulsa gw sekarat nih. Ampe nanti!

Eliz: Berarti terakhir…, kita harus cari ke arah Gekkoukan dan Tatsumi Port Island.

Marga: Yup, ntar aku suruh para summoner itu istirahat di hotel Kitsune.

Eliz: Dimana tuh kak?

Marga: Di dalem kuil ini.

Eliz dan Kanji: …

Marga: Sebaiknya kita kembali, kita masih punya 9821839739300 order menjahit.

Kanji: Oke, ayo balik~

Eliz: Jangan lupa cukup tidur buat persiapan cari info besok!

**[TBC]**

**maaf kedikitan *plak***


	4. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 3]**

**

* * *

**

Pencarian Jupe-kun pun bermuara ke Iwato-dai, Kanji cs menuju ke arah Iwato-dai strip mall, sementara para summoner menuju ke arah Gekkoukan High.

Gekkoukan High School…

Nagi ke arah kelas 2-F, disana ia berjumpa dengan Chihiro Fushimi.

Nagi: Umm…hai?

Chihiro: Pakaianmu itu tampak dari Tsukigata di era Taisho…

Nagi: Oh ini? I, iya. Ini dari master-ku.

Chihiro: Aku sering baca buku tentang Devil Summoner yang ada di zaman Taisho, apa kau tau klan Kuzunoha dan Fukoshi?

Nagi: Umm…aku sendiri sih Geirin Kuzunoha ke 18…

Chihiro: Hmhm…jadi kau yang ada di buku dan punya demon bernama High Pixie, kan?

Nagi: Iya, master-ku adalah Geirin ke 17 yang meninggal karena TBC…

Mereka pun ngobrol ngaco berjam-jam…

Chihiro: Oh iya, aku punya satu hal menarik yang pernah kutemukan mengenai Velvet Room.

Nagi: Ya?

Chihiro: Katanya ada Dark Velvet Room yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan Velvet Keyblade, lubang kuncinya ada di balik sofa milik pria elegan berhidung panjang itu…

Nagi: Ooh…, trus gosip yang tadi gimana tuh?

Chihiro: Oh itu blablabla…

Mari kita ganti haluan ke arah Kanji cs, jangan terlalu sering mendengar Ibu2 gosip *Author ditabok Nagi dan Chihiro*

Hagakure Ramen.

Eliz: Ng, Master, kok Kak Marga ga diajak?

Kanji: Dia bilang, ada klien akan datang sore ini, jadi dia nunggu di VT.

Eliz: Ooh…, baiklah.

Kanji: Permisi!

?: Ah, selamat datang~

Yang jaga warung lebih nyentrik dari biasanya… =)) =))

Kanji: Kau yang jaga warung?

?: Iya, aku nyewa tempat ini, ini cabang baru dari Gouma-Den.

Kanji: Jadi?

Victor: Namaku Dr. Victor, sohib lamanya Igor pas masih SMA.

Kanji: Wes dah, tau Igor dimana sekarang?

Victor: *sigh* nggak, dia kmaren masih chat ama gw, tapi dia ga nyebutin lagi ada dimana.

Kanji: Yo wis lah…Btw, lu tau soal…Herald of Yatagarasu diculik ga?

Victor: Ya iyalah! Kan gw compendium-nya Devil Summoner. =))

Kanji: Jadi lu tau soal Velvet Room juga? Waah *mata berkaca-kaca*

Victor: Tapi kemarin Herald ada disini…

Eliz: EEEEEEH?

Victor: Dia kesini ama pacarnya, makan Ramen terus ke Book On. Katanya nginep di Shirakawa Boulevard…

Kanji: Berarti Junpei udah didepan mata! *YES!*

Victor: Tapi pas kemaren gua pulang ama Okama gw ke Shirakawa katanya si Junpei udah checkout.

Kanji:…Okama lo? Siape?

Victor: Ah ente masa ga tau sih? Soulmate eikeh…Adachi-kun~ihiwwww…

Kanji: Adachi? Ohh…that bastard—maksud gw yang kemaren rank 1 Okama di Escapade…

Victor: Tuh ente tau! Udah ye, eike mo ngelayanin 'pelanggan', toddles Kanjiiii~

Eliz : Kanji-sama, apa semua temanmu seperti itu?

Kanji : Ah, enggak. Gw gini-gini juga punya temen normal…

Eliz : Jadi…gimana dengan Herald ini?

Kanji : Kayaknya gw terpaksa harus ke orang itu.

Eliz : Siapa?

Kanji : Leader preman Gekkoukan yang dulu belom sempet gw taklukin…Mitsuru Kirijo.

Mitsuru Kirijo si leader preman?

Kita tidak tahu apa preman itu tahu sesuatu tentang Jupe-kun yang kita incar.

Kemanakah Herald? Gimana nasib semua guest Velvet Tailor dan orderan jait mereka yang terus menumpuk kian harinya?


	5. Chapter 3 Half

**[Chapter 3 Half]**

**

* * *

**

Kanji dan Eliz, mereka berdua masih menelusuri Iwato-dai untuk menemukan most wanted playboy Junpei Iori-kun yang disingkat Jupe-kun. Rekor cowok itu adalah mencumbu belasan cewek, 2 Persona, 1 anjing dan tidak terhitung jumlah Okama yang tidak berdosa yang ia perkosa.

Kanji yang mencari kebenaran, maka dari itu karena info dari Victor tidak berguna, Kanji terpaksa mengunjungi teritori musuh bebuyutan preman Yasoinaba, Gekkoukan. Markas dari Gekkoukan Preman Scarves ada di kuil Iwato-dai.

Kanji sendirian kesana bareng Eliz, dengan hanya membawa senjata Velvet Keyblade. Cowok gentle pemimpin Velvet Tailor itu memasuki kuil dengan langkah tegap, dan berhenti di depan offertory box.

Kanji : KIRIJO-SAN! MAIN YUUUUK~

Eliz : Ka—Kanji-sama, kenapa kau malah mau main…?

?: Aah…selamat datang.

Sosok wanita anggun berambut merah menyala muncul dari Inari Shrine. Itulah leader Gekkoukan Preman Scarves, yang ditakuti karena keliarannya.

Kanji : Ehhem…Maaf mengganggu anda, Kirijo-sama. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan…

Mitsuru : Soal perebutan maskot Junes-nya Yasoinaba?

Kanji : Bu, bukan soal itu dulu…

Mitsuru : …Atau…soal Iori?

Kanji : AAH! ITU DIA! TADI EIKE LUPAA! Kami kesini mau bertanya soal Iori Jupe—maksudku Junpei.

Mitsuru : Bagaimana kalo kita duduk di kursi panjang itu sambil menikmati Cielo Mist?

Kanji : My pleasure, Kirijo-sama.

Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi panjang dekat taman bermain. Eliz mencoba main perosotan, sementara Mitsuru dan Kanji duduk di kursi ngegosip soal Jupe-kun.

Mitsuru : Kalian mau tahu Iori ada dimana yah? Hmhm…

Kanji : I-Iya, kami sudah mencari info kemana-mana tapi tidak ada…nihil *hiks*

Mitsuru : Tenang saja, ini kan zaman modern…

Kanji : Hah?

Mitsuru : Aku tahu dimana Iori via GPS.

Perhatian, bukan berarti Kanji gaptek. Tapi para anggota Velvet Tailor yang sibuk ngejait kemungkinan lupa teknologi sudah maju dan bahkan ada handphone berfeature GPS…

Mitsuru : Nah, Iori sekarang ada di tempat bernama…Velvet Room?

Eliz : *gasp* Be, Berarti kak Marga—

Kanji : WAT DE? …Err, Kirijo-sama makasih infonya, kami berdua harus segera kembali ke Velvet Room! AYO ELIZ!

Mereka berdua pun ngibrit.

Mitsuru : Aneh, mereka berdua jauh-jauh kesini cuma minjem GPS…mana Cielo Mistnya ditinggal pula. *sigh* Dasar orang-orang gaptek…

Eliz menghubungi para Summoner yang ada di Gekko-High seraya menuju kembali ke pintu Velvet Room yang ada di Paulownia Mall.

Kanji : MARGAREEEEEEEEET—

BRAK!

Benar saja, ketika Kanji membuka pintu, tidak ada orang disana. Hanya ada sisa kain tersayat-sayat dan secarik surat tertinggal di sofa yang biasa diduduki Kanji. Amplopnya berbau mawar—tapi samar-samar bau duren. Tertuliskan kata-kata di atas amplop dengan tinta merah pekat.

"Dear Kanji-kun, from Junpei with Love."

[kok kayak judul film ya…]

Kanji yang muak membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya.

"Margaret-chan sudah menjadi tawananku, kalau kau mau ambil kembali dia. Datangi aku sekarang juga, aku akan ada di Dark Velvet Room…kutunggu kau disana."

Beberapa detik setelahnya, para Summoner dan Eliz sampai di Velvet Room.

Nagi : Ke—Kemana Margaret-san?

Kanji : Diculik Jupe…ke Dark Velvet Room *sobs*

Eliz : Ka-Kakaaak… *hiks*

Nagi : Dark Velvet Room hanya bisa dibuka oleh sebuah Keyblade rahasia, itu kata Chihiro Fushimi-san…

Kanji : Apa Keyblade itu…?

Nagi : Chihiro-san bilang, hanya satu orang yang diwarisi Igor catatan Keyblade itu…namanya Belzebub.

Kanji : Elizabeth…tolong cari Belzebub itu di forum Velvet Tailor.

Eliz : *hiks* *hiks* B—Baik Kanji-sama

Kanji : GRH, DAMMIT YOU JUNPEI-KUN…!

Velvet Tailor pun bersedih. Tetapi bukan berarti sudah waktunya menyerah. Semua ada di tangan Kanji. Apakah cerita ini akan berakhir bahagia?

* * *

Sengaja dipercepat oleh author... *plak*

Kanji yang akan menyelamatkan Marga dari siksaan Junpei pun bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu. Pertama-tama, ia ingin memperkuat Velvet Keyblade warisan Igor dan mempersiapkan berbagai item pamungkas. Eliz menemukan Belzebub di Forum Velvet Tailor, orang itu setuju untuk kopi darat sama Kanji hari ini di Tatsuhime Shrine.

Kanji: Eliz…, aku mau ke pusat kota Inaba hari ini. Kau jaga Velvet Tailor, oke?

Eliz: O, oke… jangan lama2…, dan kembalilah saat makan malam…

Kanji: Yo wess…kalo ada apa-apa panggil para Summoner dan aku ya!

~Rural Town Inaba, Central Shopping District, Tatsuhime Shrine…~

?: Halo, Kanji Tatsumi…

Kanji: Kita janjian ketemu disini yah?

?: Eike udah nungguin 10 jam, say.

Kanji: Oh, sori, maap…

Kanji menemui seseorang, yang pernah Log In ke Forum Velvet Tailor dengan nama " Belzebub". Ia bilang, ia punya sebuah barang titipan dari Igor dalam tas jinjingnya.

Kanji: Igor pernah ketemu lw ya?

?: Yoi, waktu gw lagi jalan-jalan di Shin-Sekai Soda Joint…

Kanji: Btw loe sapa? Gw tau username lw Belzebub…

?: Iya, gw Belzebub. Mungkin orang-orang kenal gw dengan sebutan "Blonde Young Man" ato Mushibito. Tapi tetep aja gw Belzebub ^_^

Kanji: Ooh, btw, lw tau si Igor kemana abis itu?

Belze: G tau tuh…

Kanji: tch…padahal gw dah kangen ma dia…, gw pernah liat dia di sinetron Cinta Fitri season Ramadhan sih…

Belze: Paling ntaran dia juga bakil ke Velvet Tailor…, yang dia tinggalin di gw cuma sebuah Keyblade Bookmark—"Cara-cara membuat Keyblade terhebat" by Nobody-nya Riku, Igor.

Kanji: ? Mang si Riku punya Nobody?

Belze: STOP! Kita malah makin nyasar ke Kingdom Hearts!

Kanji: Coba gw liat bukunya…

**[Received Key Item : Keyblade Bookmark]**

~the most almighty keyblade ever~

"**TAMAN LAWANG KEYBLADE"**

Supreme masterpiece of Igor

**Description:** Pernah dipakai Roxas dan Axel dari game KH: 358/2 days untuk mengalahkan Sora [asli ngibul banget], keyblade suci yang dapat membelah apapun.

**How to Make:**

-ambil sehelai rambut crossdresser, darah Igor dan selembar tanda tangan Manohara (?)

-gabungkan dengan Velvet Keyblade melalui Gouma-den Victor

-Hanya bisa dipakai bencong yang berhati mulia yang cinta ibu dan cinta ngejait! =)) =))

Kanji: Mungkin gw bisa, buat Keyblade ini!

Belze: Met berjuang, Kanji~ Oh iya, ini sedikit item dari gw…

**[Obtained: Orb of Sight]**

Kanji: Buat apa ini?

Belze: Buat melihat yang tidak terlihat…btw, udah ya! Gw mo ke Taman Lawang bareng Geirin ma Raidou! *ngilang*

Kanji: Nahh, sekarang gw mo ke Hagakure Ramen…buat ketemu Victor….!

Hagakure Ramen…

Ada Victor disana, lagi jaga konter.

Kanji: Halo lagi, Dr. Victor!

Victor: Ya? Mau Hagakure Bowl 1?

Kanji: Nggak, aku berminat dengan Gouma-den.

Victor: WOW! BENER? *mata berbinar-binar*

Kanji: Err…, iya.

Victor: Ayo sini sini~

Gouma-den

Setelah menghimpun bahan, fusion pun akan dimulai. Kanji memberikan [Velvet Keyblade], [Victor's hair], [Igor's Blood], dan [Kanji Heart Piece] sebagai bahan fusion.

Victor : HUAHAHAHHAHA INI AKAN JADI KEYBLADE HEBAT, KANJI-KUN!

Seperti biasanya dengan sentuhan nyentrik Om Victor dalam fusion, Gouma den malah meledak.

DUARRRRRRR!

Kanji : W—Woi, Victor—kemana loe?

Victor : Nih…Keybladenya, biarin aja laboratorium gw ancur, asal lu berhasil ngalahin Jupe…

**[Received : Taman Lawang Keyblade]**

Kanji : Gw harus lapor ke Eliz…dan berangkat ke Darkness Realm of Velvet Tailor…! Thx bro…Victor. Kalo udah selese kita pesta di Escapade lagi yeh…

Velvet Tailor.

Nagi dan Eliz ada disana baik-baik saja. Nagi tampak menjagai Eliz agar ia tak diculik Junpei juga.

Nagi : Ah selamat datang kembali Kanji-kun.

Eliz : Kanji-sama, bagaimana?

Kanji : Aku dapat keybladenya, jadi gimana?

Nagi : Ummm, ada key hole di balik sofa Igor, masukin Keyblade kesana dan Dark Velvet Room akan terbuka…

Kanji dengan premannya membalik sofa mahal Velvet Room dan menemukan Keyhole, lalu ia meng-insert Keybladenya dan terdapat pintu kedua disebelah pintu keluar Velvet Room. Kanji langsung menuju pintu itu, tapi Eliz menahan tangannya!

Eliz : Ka—Kanji-sama aku ikut…

Kanji : Tidak usah, kau tunggu disini sama Summoner.

Eliz : Tapi…

Kanji : Tenang saja, aku pasti akan kembali membawa kakakmu kok! *wink*

Nagi : I'm wishing for your safety *bow*

Eliz : I—Ini…dariku.

**[Received : Blue Charm]**

Kanji : Nah, aku berangkat…

Kanji pun membuka pintu hitam itu dan…

Next chapter is the end chapter, don't forget to review!


	6. Last Chapter

******[Last Chapter]**

**

* * *

**

Kanji ingin menyelamatkan guestnya dan juga Margaret, ia pun membuka pintu terakhir yang akan membawanya ke Jupe-kun, antagonis tersadis cerita ini yang juga cabul.

Dan sudah diduga, ada Junpei sendirian disana.

Junpei : Wah wah…selamat datang di Dark Velvet Room…Kanji Tatsumi…My guest.

Kanji : …?

Junpei : Aku adalah pemimpin dari dimensi Dark Velvet Room, dan kau adalah guest-ku sekarang.

Kanji : BERISIK—DIMANA MARGARET?

Junpei : AAAH…Tamu yang itu yah? Mereka ada disini, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Mereka semua…orang dari duniamu satu-persatu kuculik untuk kujadikan Guest, menarik, kan? Guest itu diperlukan agar dimensiku ini tidak hancur…

Kanji : Hentikan—akan kubunuh kau-!

**BATTLE SHIFT BEGIN**

Ally : Kanji Tatsumi + Rokuten Maoh + Taman Lawang Keyblade

Opponent : Junpei Iori + Trismegistus + Dark Katana

Time : 5 Minutes

Win Condition : Vanquish the enemy in 5 minutes!

Kanji : HYAAAAAAAAAA—ROKUTEN MAOH PRIMAL FORCE—

Junpei : Megidolaon…

*Kanji got 9999 damage*

*Blue Charm glowing, Kanji withstood with attack*

Kanji : UAGH!

Junpei : Oho? Masih hidup yah? Megidolaon…

*Kanji got 9999 damage*

*Blue Charm glowing, Kanji withstood with attack*

Kanji : UAAAGH-!

Daripada pertandingannya gini terus ga kelar-kelar, Kanji teringat kalau ia diberi Orb of Sight oleh Belzebub, kemungkinan ia bisa melihat dimana semua orang yang diculik Junpei dan merebutnya…

***Kanji is releasing Orb of Sight***

Yup benar, ini bukan Dark Velvet Room. Ini hanya sebuah penjara yang terletak di Dark Realm dengan banyak sel yang menahan korban-korban Jupe-kun.

Kanji : Kenapa kau melakukan ini…Jupe…

Junpei : Gw pengen dagangan gw laku…

Kanji : Dagangan?

Junpei : Selain jadi okama, gw dagang duren…

Kanji : Trus…?

Junpei : Durennya ga laku, gw ga mau gulung tiker…dan akhirnya gw nemu Dark Velvet Room…

Kanji : Apa hubungannya Dark Velvet Room dan Duren?

Junpei : Apabila gw berhasil ngisi semua sel dengan 1000 guest, gw bakal jadi milyuner…itu tantangan…

Kanji : Err…tapi ga ada yang janji kayak gituan…

Junpei : Igor-chan menjanjikannya padaku…

Kanji : …Bangsat, jadi semuanya salah Igor toh…hahahah…

Junpei : Jadi…lu mo ngapain gw?

Kanji : Lw kerja aja di Velvet Tailor bareng Eliz dan Marga…lepasin semua orang ini…ayo…

Kanji mengulurkan tangannya ke Junpei…

_PATS_

Kanji terduduk dan ada di Velvet Room, di depannya hanya ada Igor duduk di sofa seperti biasa.

Igor : *chuckle* Tidak pernah kuduga kau bisa jadi sehebat ini…

Kanji : Igor…apa maksudnya semua ini?

Igor : Kau adalah pemimpin Velvet Tailor, dan guest dalam cerita yang kubuat selama ini…bagaimana? Kau senang? *chuckle*

Kanji : Yah lumayan…jadi semua kejadian itu…mimpi?

Igor : …hanya kau yang tahu itu mimpi atau bukan…*chuckle*

Kanji : Jadi…?

Igor : Terima ini…

***Obtained Velvet Tailor Story, Completed Record***

Kanji : Umm…padahal gw bersyukur banget loh kalo itu semua bukan mimpi tapi…

Igor : *chuckle* Tenang saja, kau kuperbolehkan melihat ending ceritaku ini, Kanji.

Kanji : Err…oke?

Igor : Nah, sampai jumpa lagi…dilain kesempatan.

Kanji melihat Marga, Eliz dan beberapa orang ada didekatnya.

Eliz : Kanji-sama! Kupikir kau sudah mati *hiks*

Margaret : Kanji-sama terimakasih selama ini sudah membantu kamiiii~ *sobs*

Nagi : Selamat datang kembali, Kanji-kun. Kami khawatir loh!

Junpei : Weey~ kapan kita mo pesta Okama lagi? Hahay~

Kanji : Wuoh…pesta nih kita~? AYO!

Mendadak Velvet Tailor rame oleh banyak orang—orang-orang yang ditemui Kanji selama ini datang setelah katanya si Junpei nelpon.

Eliz : Ta—Tapi kerjaan kita—

Marga : Ayolah Eliz~ kita kan jarang minum jamu, ayo atuh pestaaaaa~

Junpei : Gw mau rapet wanginya satu!

Kanji : Gw kunyit asem aja deh!

Victor : Siapa yang tepar abis minum jamu kita ceburin ke WC, OKE?

All : YOOHOOOOO JAMU JAMUUU~

_And thus, the tale ended_

_The tale is written in one's mind and reality_

_Ended with innocent smile and bright hope for future_

_Kanji Tatsumi… is indeed a remarkable and my lovely guest…_

_His tale will be written permanently in our Bencong Bookmark_

—Igor, Last Word

**[THE END]**

**

* * *

**

? : Kanji~ bangun! Sarapan sudah siap~ Eh maksud gw, pelajaran udah kelar!

Kanji : Mmm? Ohh…ada apa, Rise…?

Rise : Bisa juga lu tidur sambil buka mata kayak gitu seharian! Mimpi apa aja sih lu?

Kanji : Mimpi main game? Ehehehe

Rise : Hah? Game apaan?

Kanji : 'Madame Kanji in Velvet Fairytale'?

Rise : Haah? Apaan tuh? Ah dasar mimpi lu aneh! Yang buat gamenya pasti gila!

Kanji : Bener juga kata lu.

Rise : Btw, inget kita janji ke Tatsumi Port Island buat jengukin Souji-senpai? Ayo berangkat!

Kanji : Tatsumi Port Island…?

Rise : Iya, tour guide-nya udah nunggu di Junes sama yang lain, ayo!

Kanji : Tour Guidenya siapa?

Rise : Namanya Igor…L-Loh? Kanji, kenapa lu pingsan? Kanjiiiii?

* * *

_Is this a happy end? Kanji will meet Igor again in the real world._

_Maybe it's just a nightmare—no, maybe worse than that._

_

* * *

_

**A/N : **Yak, gimana soal Kanji Story-nya? Maaf kalo kurang berkenan di hati para pembaca karena pada akhirnya Igor jadi tour guide! *author disumpel*

Jadi, cerita sudah berakhir! Review? Kritik? Saran? SILAKAN~ *author didepak*


End file.
